


(20 Days Of Chub) Your Support Is Showing

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Chubby, F/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, belly stuffing, chubby zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: Day 16 is food related AU. Katara is about to be on a cooking show so she has Zuko be her taste her dishes before she reveals them on TV.





	(20 Days Of Chub) Your Support Is Showing

"Thanks for being so supportive." Katara said. She placed a plate in front of Zuko who had become her personal taste tester. "I mean you don't have to do this for me."

"Sure I do. I want to see you win you win that cooking show you've been talking about." Zuko replied.

Katara always had a passion for cooking but until now never had any time to work on her talent. With little else left to do she made it her goal to become a renowned chef. And winning Benders and Bakers seemed like a great place to start. She practiced on Zuko. Each time she concocted something new he was the first to sample it. But all of those delectable samples were beginning to show. Zuko must have gone up two pants sizes since Katara first revealed her passion. But Zuko had just as much passion for Katara as she did for cooking. So he kept asking for more. "So what's your latest creation?" He asked.

"Here give it a try." She set in front of him a cake. It was coated in a thick layer of caramel. And it was dotted with butterscotch and chocolate chips. To top it all off was a scoop of moose track ice cream. "Wow this looks amazing." He also didn't want to bite in and ruin it but his mouth was watering. So he cut in. Under the caramel crust was a fusion of brownie mix as well as vanilla and a swirl of chocolate fudge that dripped down. He could feel his pants growing tighter and he didn't even take the first bite. 

"Feel free to eat it all I have another one being made for the show tomorrow." Katara said.

Zuko didn't need any more encouragement. He ate his first forkful. "Thish ish delishioush." He said through mouthfuls.

Katara chuckled. "I'm glad you like it so much." It pleased her to see that her food could bring someone such delight. We he finished the cake Zuko leaned back in his chair and patted his taunt tummy. 

"You didn't have to eat the whole thing. Now you probably have a belly ache." Katara laughed. Zuko nodded. So she came next to him and began rubbing the his beach ball sized middle. He was definitely going to be a few pounds heavier in the morning. He knew it and so did Katara. But Katara just had to have her pancakes tested before the show. She looked down at and saw the way his belly was sticking out. She hoped he could handle a little more. His expanded belly was probably making more room as she thought about it. That morning she had breakfast ready before he was up. Zuko appeared in the kitchen with the bottom of his tummy peeking partially out of his PJs. Katara could see the soft chub ready to grow a little larger. "What's that it smells good." He said after he caught a wife of cinnamon. 

Katara replied. "My new dish. Cinnamon pancakes with some apple and cranberry. And a few chocolate chips for good measure. I also made a cookie dough flavored one but." 

"I'll take a stack of those too." He requested without thinking of what a second stack would mean for his well fed middle.

"Coming right up." Katara smiled. 

By dinner Zuko's guy was completely gorged. His small pudge had grown into a muffin top that spilled delicately over his waist band. His Pajama top had ridden up to reveal his deeper belly button. Without thinking he rubbed his belly causing it to jiggle. As Katara watched his fat settle back into place she started to wonder. He'd grown so soft in such a short time she began to think that she was over doing it. But at the same time she likes the extra weight on him. It was very huggable. So that's what she did. She wrapped his arms around his belly and have it a good squish. 

"I'm getting fat aren't I?" Zuko asked at lunch time the next day.

"A little tubby." Katara admitted. 

He poked at his pudge. "I guess that means you're a pretty good chef. I think you're ready for the show tomorrow. If everything goes well there will be a few people loosening their belts. Speaking of." He unfastened his own belt allowing a cascade of belly to droop down and out. In full view Katara could see that her culinary expertise had given her boyfriend a belly that sat in his lap and swelled to meet the table top. "When you win that cooking show we're going to have to have a pretty big victory feast." Zuko said. 

Katara hugged him again and took in every single pound he put on. His tummy flap folded around her arms. She was happy to have such a wonderful boyfriend who would support her career even if it completely cost him his lean figure.


End file.
